


Birthday Gift

by dementeddesires (lewdboy55)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BDSM, Double Penetration, Master/Slave, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdboy55/pseuds/dementeddesires
Summary: Gundam and Sonia give Souda a gift he won't ever forget for his birthday
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something different, wanted to experiment with threesomes. Might do some group action if I get better at this. As always please let me know how I can improve or if there are any suggestions or comments. Thanks!

Souda’s birthday was today, and he had several friends call and send him some gifts. Everyone was pretty busy, so they couldn’t make it to see him. They apologized for not having been free. He felt pretty sad about it, but was still happy people at least remembered. The only people who haven't called him were Sonia and Gundam. He wished Sonia would call him, but didn’t really care for Gundam too much. He was jealous of him considering those two became official. He tried not to think too much about it. Near the end of the day, there was a knock on his door. He rushed to open it, his heart racing as he hoped Miss Sonia was finally here to see him! 

His smile faded slightly when he saw Gundam. “I wish to congratulate you for lasting another year on this wretched plane of existence! I wish to commemorate this with an offering to you, as is customary of these rituals.” Souda blinked twice and thought for a bit, deciphering his words from edgy speak to normal. “Oh, cool a gift! Whatcha get me?” Souda asked, a bit surprised to know Gundam gave him something. Gundam pointed to the car. “Follow me. I shall escort you to the place. It is not far, but we must not be late. I fear the consequences may be dire if we are...” Gundam turned around and began to walk. Souda didn’t get it, but he could sense some sort of fear coming from Gundam. “Hurry, Kazuichi! Do not waste time! Or do you reject our gift to you?!” 

Souda quickly followed. “W-wait what is this ‘our’ you’re talking about? A-and why hurry?” Gundam opened the door and nearly threw Souda in the car, then sat beside him. “Controller of this mechanical vehicle, drive to the location specified previously!” The driver drove without a word, and Gundam looked to Souda. “This is a gift from Sonia and I. She suggested this gift, and I decided to agree. Be grateful.” Gundam spoke. “She said she would be upset if we do not meet at the area in the specified time, and I do not wish to make her upset or ruin the gift.” Gundam explained. Souda nodded slowly, rubbing his head. “O-okay, I guess. This seems really sketchy and weird...” Souda was glad that Sonia was involved somehow but still didn’t fully trust Gundam’s involvement. The car parked and they were at a pretty expensive looking hotel. 

“Let’s make haste.” Gundam opened the door and nearly dragged Souda out, rushing with him to the elevators. “W-wait did you guys get me a weekend at the hotel?!” Souda smiled, looking around the elegant lobby. “A week, but that is more of a happy coincidence.” Gundam got into the elevator, still tugging on Souda. “J-jeez are we really this late? And what do you mean co-” Before Souda could finish, Gundam covered his mouth. “Cease your words and wait. It’s irritating.” Gundam glared and Souda gulped. They arrived at the top floor, and Gundam grabbed Souda’s arm and led him to a room that had a “Privacy please” sign hanging on the doorknob. Gundam took out his keycard and unlocked it, dragging Souda in and then locking the door. “We have arrived.” Gundam called out. 

There was silence, and Gundam looked a bit worried. “Is... this the wrong room? There was supposed to be a response...strange.” Gundam looked around the room and Souda picked up a note on the floor. “If you are reading this, then you two are right on time. Go to the bedroom and unwrap your gift. Happy birthday Souda.” Souda read out loud. Gundam looked back to Souda. “Then hurry! To the bedroom!” Gundam grabbed Souda’s arm again and tugged him to the bedroom. 

“You can just tell me to follow you!” Souda whined and Gundam ignored him. Once inside the bedroom, Souda’s eyes widened. “Y-yo...I-I’m not dreaming, am I? I-Is this real?” Souda’s face got red as his smile slowly got bigger and bigger. Gundam smiled as well, placing a hand on Souda’s shoulder. “Happy birthday Kazuichi. Why don’t we inspect the gift more, hrm?” Souda nodded and approached the bed. 

Sonia was completely nude, her arms tied behind her back and her legs tied together. She had a ribbon bow on her head, with a ball gag on her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes. On her stomach was written “Free use for Souda and Gundam. My favorite men.” in black marker. “I see...so she wants us both go to at her then...” Souda looked at Gundam, and Gundam was already half naked. “I-I was gonna ask if you’re okay with this but uh, you seem pretty okay with it.” Souda looked down and saw Gundam was stiff and ready. “We’re going to penetrate Sonia, why look at mine so lustfully? Do you wish to be penetrated as well?” Gundam asked. Souda shook his head and covered his ass. “N-no thank you! I’ll be penetrating Miss Sonia’s ass! So, don’t think about fucking mine!” Gundam nodded. “Alright. Now take out your erection. I can see it being restrained from your jumpsuit. Oh, and fear not about this action. Truth be told, I’ve longed for the chance at a larger group during our mating rituals.” Gundam grinned and approached Sonia. Souda quickly stripped and approached as well. 

“Good, you have a nice length and girth. It should satisfy Sonia. Or should we call her, our bitch?” Gundam then slowly began to undo her restraints. “W-wait we shouldn’t call her names...it's kinda rude right?” Souda asked. Gundam looked up with a soft smile. “You are a kind soul, Kazuichi. However, she gets more stimulated if we treat her like a whore. In her words she said she wants us to ‘treat her like a princess in the streets, but a common filthy whore between the sheets’.” Sonia wiggled and nodded her head in agreement. “W-well if she says so, I won’t argue.” Souda began to feel her chest and stomach, running his hands along it. Gundam began to feel her legs and hips, caressing them. “She’s smooth, soft, and perfect...” Souda spoke. Gundam nodded. “She is. I wonder though how durable she is if we get rough with her.” Souda grinned. “Let’s find out.” 

Souda slowly began to unravel his ‘present’ with a big smile. Once she was freed of bondage, ungagged and unblindfolded, she licked her lips looking at the two men. “It’s your birthday, Souda. So, what may I do to be of service?” She asked. “A-anything I want, right?” Souda grinned, and Sonia giggled. “Yes, anything. Now hurry, or else I might just make you watch Gundam and I instead.” She teased. Souda had an idea. “Let me try doggy with you. I wanna put it in your ass though.” Sonia nodded and reached into a cabinet and handed Souda lube, then assumed the position. Souda lubed up her ass and his shaft, causing Sonia to shiver and giggle. “Doggystyle anal huh? How unimaginative.” She teased, shaking her ass. “Gundam, get underneath her. Take her other hole.” Gundam nodded and began to lay on the bed, then grabbed Sonia and held her on top of him. “W-wait wait wait I don’t think I can handle you both at the same time! I-I thought it was one at a time!” Sonia spoke, a bit scared and intimidated. Souda smacked her ass. “You said anything. Besides, I think I can speak for Gundam and I when we say we don’t like watching.” Gundam let out an evil, sadistic laugh. “Agreed. After all, what better way to break you than with more tools?” 

Sonia gulped and braced herself, her heart racing as she held onto Gundam. “B-be gentle okay?” She asked softly. “No.” Souda whispers softly in her ear. Gundam and Souda then thrusted hard inside her, making Sonia let out a howling moan. Sonia gripped the bedsheets tight, while Gundam had his hands reached into her hair and tugged it with force, causing her to yelp. Souda smacked her ass repeatedly as he thrusted, every so often gripping it tight until it would turn a bright shade of red. “I feel you getting tighter Miss Sonia, you really do enjoy getting fucked like a bitch, huh?” Souda smirked, moving one of his hands up her body to her throat, wrapping his hands around it. Sonia nodded slowly, panting and slowly drooling as she whined in pleasure. Gundam slid one of his hands down to her clit and began to rub it vigorously, causing Sonia to tighten more around the two men, and soon shook as she climaxed. 

“Came already?” Souda sneered, tightening his grip around her neck. “We are just getting started as well, Sonia. We will not stop until you realize you are just a fuck-toy to us. The only use you have is for our carnal pleasure, you bitch!” Gundam lets go of her hair and slaps her cheek hard, causing her to cry a bit in pain. “I-I’m sorry m-masters!” Sonia weakly spoke between her moans of ecstasy, tears slowly coming down her cheek. “How precious, tears of joy over getting treated like the slut you really are. Thank us.” Souda smacked her ass hard and thrusted as fast and deep as he could, grunting and panting while he moved. Sonia croaked a strained ‘thank you’ that was not as loud as Souda or Gundam wanted. Gundam smacked her cheek again, hard enough to leave a bright red mark on her face. “Louder, you revolting whore!” He shouted, and Sonia screamed as loud as she could. “THANK YOU, MASTERS, FOR FUCKING SUCH A FILTHY PRINCESS! FOR TREATING ME LIKE THE DISGUSTING SLUT THAT I AM!” 

Sonia strained her voice to its limits, and came again around the two, shaking and drooling with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. “Good bitch, do you want a treat?” Souda asked, and Sonia nodded. Gundam and Souda pulled out and nearly tossed her on the bed. Sonia took several deep breaths, trying to regain some composure. “Sit up.” Gundam commanded and she did, so Souda and Gundam smacked their erections on her face. “Suck on them and stroke them.” Gundam yanked on her hair making Sonia whine softly, and she obeyed. She sucked on Gundam’s cock and stroked Souda’s. Sonia sucked deep to his base, gagging and choking on it as Gundam pulled her head down. Gundam eventually let go and Souda yanked her hair to his side, and so she began to deepthroat his cock while stroking Gundam’s. They tugged her hair back and forth, using Sonia’s mouth for their pleasure until they neared their climax. “Open wide.” Gundam commanded, and she opened wide as Souda and Gundam climaxed all over her face, some getting in her mouth. She swallowed what was in her mouth and licked her lips, then began to lay down on the bed shivering a bit. 

Gundam and Souda looked equally worn. “D-damn, I think she’s done.” Souda spoke in between heavy breaths. Gundam nods. “Indeed...we wore her out till she collapsed. Not bad Kazuichi, not bad.” Souda smiled and gave a thumbs up. “Yeah. Y’know, it wasn’t half bad doin’ it with ya.” Gundam and Souda smiled and shook hands. “Let us do this again more often.” Gundam spoke. “Happy day of your birth.” The two men got up in good spirits and went to get their clothes, until hands were placed on both their shoulders. “Okay boys, now that you’ve had your fun with fucking a common whore...I think it’s time you two learned how a princess has her fun.” Gundam and Souda looked behind them, and Sonia had a menacing glare behind her soft smile, and tugged them back to bed. The men were both scared and aroused by whatever she would do to them. “I reserved this room for one week...and I plan on getting all of my money’s worth.” She laughed, and the men were then drained dry for the rest of the week.


End file.
